


Cookies and cream

by Jinnie126



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnie126/pseuds/Jinnie126
Summary: A Lee Know x Reader fluff au! in which Minho comforts you from your hard day at work





	Cookies and cream

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years I apologise if it's kinda boring and English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes and errors
> 
> Btw this isn't for a specific gender since stray kids has both fanboys and fangirls. Enjoy!!

You were just back from your night shift at the cafe and tired from all the overtime work you covered for your absent coworker. You tossed away your stuff on the sofa before heading to the bedroom and sprawled on the bed.

"Babe, are you okay?" Minho who was in the kitchen called out to you with a slight concern in his tone.

"I'm fine." You replied, your voice a little faint.

You saw his silhouette heading towards the room you were in.

As soon as his footsteps were clearly heard, you could smell something you couldn't resist.

"Chocolate chip cookies!!" You instantly got up, squealing and smiling like a little child.

You sit cross legged before Minho gave you the plate of your favorite cookies in your hands.

Without much a due, you grabbed a piece and took a bite before realising something.

"We can't eat this." Your sudden response had Minho surprised.

"W-why? It's not good??" Minho's tone was obvious of confusion.

"Not without milk!! And I'll have cookie crumbs all over the bed. Let's move."

"You had me shocked there. Let's go." Minho chuckled and took the plate from your hands.

He then placed them on the cupboard three steps away from both of you.

You were a little surprised and giggled when he suddenly went near you and lifted you up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" You were still laughing.

"Just giving the love of my life some royal treatment." He beamed.

Both of you threw a fit of giggles at Minho's tease.

"Thank you, Minho. You sure do know how to brighten up my day." You looked into his eyes like it was the only thing that kept you sane.

"No, thank you y/n. You're the reason why I don't want to stop living. Your eyes, your smile, your everything."

He kissed your forehead before whispering I love you softly into your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
